Legends of Zion
by xcaliber234
Summary: When Conner Thatcher embarks on an expedition with his Uncle's caravan, things take a turn for the worst. Now he must adapt from the spoiled rancher's son he was in California, and forge himself into a warrior in order to survive the trials of Zion.


When I was young, my father used to tell me stories of the days before the war. He said that there was a time when people didn't wait the long months or years for the arrival of caravans. They could just drive or even walk a small distance to supermarkets. Supermarkets, where the shelves were stocked from the floor to the ceiling with all that a man, or woman, may need.

These days supermarkets are but a thing of the past. Sure they're still there, but the shelves remain empty. All that remains are empty bottles and rusted tin cans. Anything worth using would have been taken long ago, most supermarkets now serve as hideouts for gangs, who would hang the bodies of their victims at the entrance.

So these days people like my family are relied on to supply the people of the wasteland. We walk for miles in all directions, braving the landscapes dangers to bring food, medicine and weapons to the starving, the sick and helpless.

I had intended to write in this journal when I left home in California. Uncle Jed had given it to me a year ago as a birthday present, a souvenir from his travels in the north. It had sat in my pack collecting dust and all matter of filth from what I had thrown in there for years. Needless to say I never had any intention of using it until that tripI'm not sure why I had waited to use it until then. Maybe I thought I could capture the beauty of our destination through my writing in case I became too old to remember.

Of course I had never touched the journal the entire time. It's hard to write down your feelings when you're being shot at. Maybe I did it so I could remind myself in my later years of what beauty the lands held.  
I look back at it now, knowing that it was the greatest turning point of my life. From entering that uncharted land I was changed, both physically and mentally. My life from then on had taken a turn, whether for better or worse I don't know.

Some times I look back and wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't taken that caravan with my uncle. I probably would have settled down in California. Found a nice girl, started a family, grow old and inherit part of my families company and then spoil my grandchildren rotten.  
But as everyone knows time can't be re-written. And to be quite honest, I'm not sure I would want to exchange what I have for anything.  
Not sure who would bother reading this, but here is the recount as to what I can recall from where my life changed. When I was sent with my Uncle, Jed Masterson, to Zion Valley with the Happy Trails caravan company.

I remember waking up with a start, sweat dripping down my forehead as gasped for breath. It was then I felt the pair of warm arms that were wrapped around my body. I looked down to the sight of the girl next to me. Stella, one of my Uncle Jed's caravan guards. After a little bit of flirting the two of us had discreetly found our way into my room, where we went about the usual activities that men and women would do in the night when desires needed to be fulfilled. Of course we both know that nothing serious was to come of this. It was just a fling, and we were both mature enough to let it go once we got on the road again. I ad to admit though, she did have one hell of a body I wouldn't mind laying with every night.

Knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep that evening, I sat up in bed, my eyes searching through the darkness for my clothes. Once I had located them made sure everything was in place I looked into the mirror.

I guess average could have been the word used to describe me. Caucasian with messy black hair and pair of green eyes. I might have called Jed my uncle, but we weren't related due to the obvious racial difference in had been instrumental to the success of my family's ranch back in California. I however was a less than prodigal son. But I'll get to that.

I made my way out of my room and down stairs into the main room of where we were staying.  
The Atomic Wrangler. About the closest thing that came to Vegas in Freeside. It was alright. It had slots, black jack and poker. It had entertainment of all sorts, both comedic and... explicit. It was about the best place to for a few Caravaneers to wait for the morning to come.

I had assumed that Jed would have wanted to stay with the Crimson Caravan Company, just about a mile outside of Vegas. But for some reason it almost seemed like he was trying to avoid them. Stella has said (right before the flirting had begun) mentioned something about caravans in the area being attacked. Whole companies wiped out and then their names being bought by the Crimson Caravan.  
Only three companies had been wiped and sold out of the hundreds of independent caravans that roamed from the Mojave to California. But it was enough for my Uncle to make us take up lodging in Freeside.

As I walked through the main level of the Wrangler, I found myself sitting myself down at one of the stools in front of the main bar. One of the Garrets, the twin brother and sister who ran the casino, was cleaning out a large glass with an old rag.

"Evening." she said, though her smile betrayed her. It was a showman's smile, the one that merchants of all kinds put on to create that illusion of friendship with their customers so that they feel like they are being given an honest deal. Even so, I didn't want to seem impolite so I just smiled back.  
"What'll it be?" she asked.

"I'll take a whiskey thanks."

"Surprised a kid like you is going to the bottle so damn fast." she stated, but all the same she pulled out a large bottle of whiskey from behind the counter as i handed my caps over.  
"I've never had a time where alcohol hasn't stopped me from having nightmares."  
"I'm sure that's just coincidence kid." she replied before returning to cleaning the glasses.

I only responded with a shrug. But it had always been that ever since i hit fifteen. Every time there wasn't at least a mouthful of whiskey in my mouth I would wake up in cold sweat and my eyes full of terror.

Always it was the same image, a vast green and orange valley that went hand in hand with brilliant blue sky into an ever-distant horizon. The dream would always start out well. But then it would happen. The valley went up in flames. Trees once lush and green turned a sickened brown, the crystal clear river that ran through the valley like a snake turned a deep scarlet as the bodies of hundreds floated to the surface.

I would find myself standing on a cliff face, overlooking this valley. Wanting so desperately to do something. I wanted to put out the fires, but the river was gone. I wanted to save the people who had drowned in each other's blood, but they were already dead.

And then would look on ward to another cliff face, and a pair of flaming eyes would stare into my soul behind a cowl of white.

And then I would hear it;

_For this cause God gave them up unto vile affections: for even their women did change the natural use into that which is against nature_

And then back into the real world I would go. It was always the same dream, every time if I didn't have at least a drop of liquor in my blood. My family always assumed I was lying, making up an excuse like I was addicted or something. Was I? Was this something that happened to people who were addicted?

I didn't know, and I didn't care what my family thought. They could think I was an addict all they wanted, but I never once lied to them about it. As I said i was never the prodigal son growing up. I barely did anything around the ranch, and instead I would spend my time drowning myself in booze, chems and the pretty ranch hands. However I suppose there was that one time where I some how managed to find myself a girl whose father happened to own the Ranch just over the hill. Ah, Sabina, an arse as fine as the moon and breasts like mini nukes.

Okay maybe I'm getting a little off topic here.

I quickly downed the last of the whiskey enjoying the burning feeling in my throat before it would quickly die down.

The Garret lady took the bottle, placing it under the counter ready to refill it at a later time.

"Anything else I can get you?" she asked, eager to get more caps out of me.

"I'm fine thanks." I said before getting up and making for the door to the street.

"Hey!" the Garret called out. "You can't go out there at night, all sorts of lowlifes will be out there."

At the time I saw it as a stupid way to keep me inside and spend money, so I ignored her, pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

Despite being so close to Vegas, Freeside had to be one of the most unwelcoming slums for miles in any direction. It was like that for most of the rich cities that were strict when it came to letting people in, you would have all the rich and flashy folks behind walls, whilst the poor and honest were left to dwell in their own filth.

As I walked the streets in the night, I could see the shining neon of the Lucky 38 Casino over most of the buildings. It was rumoured that no one ever went in there, and that it was the private residence of Mr House, the sole proprietor of New Vegas.

I sighed as I walked along. Wondering to myself how someone who had so much power and wealth refused to help those who stood on his own door step.

I continued to pass the many buildings, most of them torn down or boarded up years ago. I passed an alley way when I heard a voice.

"Hey, you!" It called

I looked to my left to see a man about my age standing amongst the buildings. He was clothed in rags, and his long black hair was a shaggy mess over his face.

"Come here a second, my friend needs help! You gotta help me," he pleaded.

These days I'm not sure what possessed me to wander into that alleyway. I had been warned by both my uncle and the Garret that the streets of Freeside were dangerous, and that people were mugged on almost an hourly basis.

Maybe it was because I thought it was the right thing to do. These people were worse off than I was, so I thought what little help I could provide would help them.

I followed the man down the alley to where he stopped and stood, looking between two large dumpsters. It was in between those dumpsters I saw a pair of legs laying on the ground.

I stepped around for a better view to find that the stranger's friend was lying completely limp. A cold chill ran up my spine.

"Who was he?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't be helping anyone that night.

"He was an idiot." The stranger replied.

My brows were raised as I turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I said he was an idiot, he was the last one that was stupid enough to follow me down here." He said, and quickly large, rotten, grin began bearing itself from his cracked lips.

I heard foot steps behind me and I realized that there were two more men, one armed with a lead pipe, the other a pool cue.

I began to back away slowly between the dumpsters where their last victim laid.

"Hey come, you don't need to do this.." I said, too terrified that if I screamed they would kill me quicker.

"Oh but I think we do." Said one of the new thugs.

"Yeah, kid dressed the way you are means you got some caps to spare." Said the first one.

"I've got caps! I'll give you my caps!" I pleaded, not wanting my life to end there.

But it was no use. The first man pulled out a switch blade, and I knew for sure that this was the end. Gone, dead, without doing one good thing in my life.

But then it happened. A bright flash of crimson light and I thought it was the blood rushing from my head. I screwed my eyes shut, but as I did I heard a scream. And it was then I realised that it wasn't my own.

I opened one eye to see the first of my attackers laying on the ground clutching at the burnt stump that was now his right arm.

The other two turned, ready to throw themselves at the emerging threat, but were too late as one was vaporized instantly, and the other's head was now a steaming pile of half melted flesh and bone attached to a body.

As the last man fell to the ground I looked up to look upon my saviour. And there stood Stella, a smoking laser rifle in her hands and a cigarette in her mouth. What surprised me even more though was the fact that all she was wearing were her bra and panties.

"I fall asleep for five minutes and what do I get? Your gone from bed, and getting yourself killed." She sighed and shook her head. "Get back to bed before I fuck you here in the alley way." She said before waltzing back into the Wrangler, leaving me with wide eyed and my heart beating as loud as a drum.

After a couple of minute I soon collected myself and went back inside, almost relived to spend ten more caps on whiskey before walking back to my room.

As I entered, downing the rest of the whiskey before throwing the bottle in the corner, Stella was already back in bed, waiting for me.

"Well someone was an idiot weren't they? Wandering out into the slums without their gun."

"I though I had it with me." I said as I began removing my shirt, throwing it in the corner with the rest of my gear, which included my gun.

"Well clearly you didn't. But I still would have had to kill those three."

At this I raised a brow. "How so?"

"Because with any other gun besides the one in your pants, you're a terrible fucking shot." She said with a smirk as I climbed on top of her.

"But I am a good _fucking _shot, am I not?" I said before kissing down the side of her neck, causing her to moan sweetly.

"True, so maybe I'll teach you to shoot. For a cost."

I looked up as I slowly pulled down her panties.

"Then consider this your payment." I said as I entered her, causing her to gasp.

As the morning sun beat down on the Mojave, we found ourselves on the road once again heading north this time to the northern passage where we were supposed to make our way into Utah.

I walked a few steps behind Jed, who lead us at a slow pace through the dry Nevada landscape. Behind us the large two headed Brahmin, Daisy and Bell, (who were named so for the fact that they had two heads) tread along slowly behind us.

Behind Daisy and Bell were our three caravan guards. Lachlan and Billy, who both donned suits of leather armour, each with varmit rifles slung over their shoulders. Stella walked alongside them, holding her laser rifle over her shoulder as she walked along.

Sure we had shared a bed together, but as I said neither of us were looking for a serious relationship or anything. We were just two people with needs, needs that had been, and would hopefully be continued to be satisfied.

At this though I had looked back to Stella, who noticed me looking over my shoulder to her. She smiled at me, not the lusting smile that I had witnessed last night, but a genuine, soft and warm smile.

All I did was smile back as we walked, before tripping over a rock that rudely protruded from the ground.

Stella let out a small giggle, and my face went as red as Daidy and Bell's hide before I turned back in front of me to find that Jed was looking back at me.

"You're looking a little red there Conner." He said, however there was no smile on his face. He motioned for me to quicken my pace to walk beside him.

"Do you think I'm old Conner?" he asked.

"I dunno," I replied, "you're not young that's for damn sure." A had small smirk stretched across my face at my little joke.

"Keep up that snarky attitude and I'll let the Fiends take you before we even get to the passage." The old man threatened, however I saw no truth behind his threat.

"That might be so bad, I hear those Fiend dames are fucking wild under the covers. Might be a better experience than some dry New Canaanite preacher's daughter."

At this Jed stopped in his tracks and turned to me. I have to admit even now I was actually scared the old caravaneer would pull his gun on me then and there. Instead he just looked over his shoulder to the guards.

"Five minute break. Make the most of it." He said sternly before walking away, grabbing my arm in a grip that shouldn't have been possible for a man his age, and he dragged me a good ten meters from the others.

"This is exactly the reason I convinced your father to take you with me." He snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did I do?"

"Don't you get smart with me boy. I may not be your father, but I beat you when you were a tyke and I'll do it again." He sighed, placing his hands on his shoulders and pacing around in front of me. "You're nothing but a spoiled little brat. Drinking, chems, sleeping with ranch hands, and now my caravan guards? You're out of fucking control."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You think just cause I'm old it means I'm stupid?" he shouted in my face, causing me to take a step back. "You're ma and pa told me about what you get up to back home. Out drinking all night, pumped so full of chems that you'd make a Fiend jealous, and then come morning your father has some angry ranch boss breaking down his front door demanding to know where his daughter went to."

"Hey come on, she was the one who wanted to do it, I was drunk!"

"That doesn't matter. Now I find you sleeping with one of my guards? Then you're ready to do it with a Fiend? Have you got any fucking sense?"

"I'm sure they're a lot better company." I mumbled, despite his age however Jed was far from deaf too.

"Yes, and I'm sure castrating you alive and then cutting off your limbs one by one would be a whole lot better than having to tag along with your grumpy fucker uncle."

"What do you want me to say Jed?" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air as if asking god to strike me with the answer himself. "Do you want me to say I'm sorry? Do you want me to apologise?"

"It would be a mighty fine start." He said with a smirk, having caught me in a trap.

I growled in my throat. "I'm not a fucking chem addict, okay, those were one time-"

"My apology, Conner?" Jed softly demanded.

"Okay!" I shouted, causing the guards and even the Brahmin to look my way. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm such a fucking screw up! I'm sorry I'm not the man my pa brought me up to be! I'm sorry that I fucked one of your guards!"

In the corner of my eye I could see Stella lowering her head in embarrassment as Lachlan and Billy looked at her in amazement.

I continued to stand there, waiting for Jed to respond. He had gotten his apology, and yet he had lost that smirk that his face had held just moments ago. He almost looked somewhat saddened as he looked back up at me.

"You're not a fucking screw up, Conner. You're just off the path the way I see it. Your parents were ready to kick you off the property, disown you and take your name out of their will."

This had struck me the hardest. The very fact that my parents had been considering it, and had never bothered to threaten me to clean up my act. Sure I had known that they more than disapproved of my actions, but to do that to me was something like a revelation.

"But know what I said when they told me that?" Jed continued. "I told them; 'Let me take him with me on my next trip to Utah, a couple of months on the road out in the sun and I'll make your boy into a man.' That's what I told them." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is your last chance boy, I don't want to see you out on your own with nothing but your sorrows and the clothes on your back."

"You're just saying that because you know I'd come to your old ass for help." I said, resorting to humour to lighten the mood, which worked because my uncle ended up bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That to, that to." Soon the laughter died and the feeling had quickly gone back to being serious. "So are you still wanting to come with me to New Canaan? Or do you want to go see if you can't find a nice Fiend girl to settle down with?"

It was my turn to laugh as I looked around the desolate ruins of Northern Vegas.

"I suppose I'll have to settle with a preacher's daughter."

Jed's brows had knit together in flash of anger before he realised I was joking. Sure he wasn't deaf and he wasn't stupid but he was still slow.

"Alright you little prick, lets get moving, I want to get to the passage before sundown." He said as he whistled for the guards that it was time to move.

I continued to stand in the spot for a few seconds, watching my uncle as he went. He had been willing to put up with my sorry arse just to make sure I wouldn't end up on my own. In a way he was more like family then I ever realised.

Soon the Brahmin and Lachlan and Billy passed me, before I felt a small slap on my rear as Stella walked by, her soft brown eyes winking at me as she followed the caravan.

I smiled to myself before reaching into my pack, pulling out three beer bottles that I had brought along for the road. My intent has been I would savour each of them to give me a small reprieve from the nightmares.

I looked out into the ruins around me, before throwing one of the bottles away. The only way I can describe how I was feeling in that moment was a strange sense of destiny, like my life was turning around some how.

However as I held the other two bottle in my hands, I knew I had a long way to go before I would ever go without alcohol. So I had quietly slipped them back into my pack before running off to catch up with the others.

Yes I had a long road to walk before the nightmares would stop haunting me, but little did I know that I was running towards that road quicker than I thought. And the way would be painted in blood much like the rivers of my dreams. However the blood would be much more familiar, and it would come to be the blood that still haunts my memories to this day.


End file.
